twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Dwyer
Phil Dwyer is Renée Dwyer's second husband and Bella Swan's stepfather, as well as the stepfather-in-law of Edward Cullen and the step-grandfather of Renesmee Cullen. He is portrayed by Matt Bushell in the first movie adaptation and later by Ty Olsson. Biography History Phil married Renée the same month Bella turned 17. They had planned to get married in Mexico, but that did not happen. Though Bella didn't like the fact that her mother remarried with someone younger than her, she found Phil quite decent and accepted him, and Phil adapted to Bella. However, because he was a minor league baseball player, he spent a majority of his time away from his new family. Renée stayed home with Bella, but she always missed him. Seeing how lonely her mom felt, Bella decided to move back to Forks and live with her biological father, Charlie, so Renée and Phil could travel together. ''Twilight'' In Twilight, Bella notes that Phil gave her a CD of his favorite band when she left, and she listens to it while in Forks. Eventually, Phil is able to get a contract signed with the Suns, a minor league baseball team located in Jacksonville, Florida, and he and Renée move there together. In the ''Twilight'' film, Phil is only seen at the beginning. He packs up the car in Phoenix to bring Bella to the airport, urging them to hurry, though his face isn't shown clearly. When Bella is taken to the hospital, Renée texts Phil to reassure him and tells him to stay in Florida. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Bella and Edward pay a visit to Renée and Phil in Florida, but due to his busy schedule, he is constantly absent. Before Bella's graduation, Phil attempted to demonstrate a slide and tangled up with the catcher and broke his thigh bone, causing him and Renée to be unable to attend Bella's graduation.Phil Dwyer at the Twilight Lexicon ''Breaking Dawn'' Phil makes his first and only official appearance in the series at Bella and Edward's wedding at the end of summer. Like Renée, he has no knowledge of the existence of his step-granddaughter, Renesmee Cullen, or that Bella has become a vampire. His face is more clearly seen for the first time in Breaking Dawn - Part 1, but doesn't speak at all. He mostly remains in the background, sitting next to Renée during the ceremony and the reception. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Phil has a stepson named Beau instead of a stepdaughter. He appears at the end of the novella at Beau's fake funeral with a brokenhearted Renée in Forks. Physical appearance Phil's physical description is never fully explored, but it is known that he is bald, has blue eyes and is around 6 feet tall. Personality From Bella's description, Phil seems to be a decent man and very accepting to Bella. Like Renée, he has an adventurous spirit and lives to travel with his job. Film portrayal and Ty Olsson]] Phil is portrayed by Matt Bushell in the ''Twilight'' movie and by Ty Olsson in Breaking Dawn - Part 1.http://www.breakingdawnmovie.org/breaking-dawn-casting-news-ty-olsson-to-play-phil-dwyer/ Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Mentioned in *''Midnight Sun'' *''Eclipse'' Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dwyer Family